Doorbell
by Ten-Second-Tom
Summary: Haruhi is living out her dream of becoming a successful lawyer, alone with her fish Bubbles. She hasn't spoken to the host club members in three years, yet somehow the cool collected smirk of one returns to ring her doorbell one last time. But for what?
1. Prologue

It wasn't long after graduation that I'd lost touch with my previous Host Club co-members. But it was often I thought about them. Had Hunny lost his cute little kid charm? I hoped not. That was something I'd always admired about him. His ability to keep his innocence despite what some may have wanted. And what about Mori-Sempai? Was he still looking after Hunny? Probably. Maybe not from right by his side, but from a distance perhaps. It seemed nearly impossible for Mori to ever leave Hunny completely. They were made to be friends forever; no matter how many obstacles they had to go through.

I'd seen in the newspaper that the Twins had started conquering the world of small business investments, and though they didn't need the money they seemed to be raking in a truckload everyday. Even Tamaki was doing as well, if not better than expected. He of course took over his Father's place as the heir to the family company and as the Headmaster of Ouran High School. As much as success was expected from him, so was his host-like behavior towards every female student he came upon during his walks through the school. No one blamed him though. Old habits die hard.

I fiddled with the small photo of my friends and I on the day of Hunny and Mori Sempai's graduation. Everyone was grinning, though sadness for the departure of our two friends showed clear in everyone's eyes. My gaze shifted from face to face before landing on the ever cool and collected smirk of Kyoya. I couldn't help but sigh because even then I still wondered what was going on in his head. Even from just a glance at an old picture.

It had been three years since the graduation of the remaining host club members, and the initiation of the new Hostlings (all of them male to our knowledge). I lived alone in a one bedroom flat in Tokyo, despite my Father's pleas for me to stay home. I was in my junior year of college at Tokyo University and had no more than a few acquaintances. What I lacked in actual friends though, I made up with a fish in a medium sized bowl in the window above my bed. His name was the very original Bubbles. My life was quiet and modest and stress free for the most part; just as I liked it.

Still...despite my normal life I had finally attained, I had a strange feeling every now and then that my doorbell would soon go off to reveal all of the members of the host club bringing me sweets to suit my commoner taste. But it was just a feeling. Day after day my doorbell remained untouched.

So here I was.

Living out my dream to become a Lawyer and support myself with my dearest fish Bubbles, not bothering to be held down by such things as friends, family, debt, or…dare I say it…. _relationships. _It had been a shock to the Host club members (excluding the all knowing Kyoya) that Tamaki and I never hit it off quite the way they had all expected us to. There were a lot of bet money exchanges when they found out we never even got past a friendly, usually forced on my part, hug. Of course the only one who didn't pay, who only collected while containing that ever-present smirk, was Kyoya. He was also the only one who stared intently at his notebook away from the group, while the others consoled the sulking Tamaki on his failure to win my heart.

He was also the only one I couldn't predict. Sure it was common knowledge that he never did anything unless it proved profitable, or beneficial to him in some way, but there was always something distant about him; the only one who didn't confess to me, even jokingly as the Twins often did. It wasn't like I wanted him to, but everyone knew that his idea of fun was also sometimes cruel and unusual, and only seemed to please him. Which, in his case, was just fine. And confessing to me would have been something that might possibly have made me uncomfortable. There was something about the way he could so intently stare you down and make you believe even for half a second that with the snap of his fingers you would be strung as his puppet, controlled by his very hands. Somehow over my high school years with him I'd managed to escape his smoldering gazes as well as an in-depth conversation with him.

Maybe it would have been worth the effort to have one, had I not been so caught up in trying to maintain my grades to keep my scholarship in tact. Something as silly as conversing with people and building relationships didn't come as a main priority. Unless the conversation included side notes of the Pythagorean theorem, I didn't care. I didn't care that even though I saw him every day for 4 years, I never bothered to get close to Kyoya as a friend, as I had to the others. Even if getting close to the others was unintentional. Mostly.

Still.

Did I regret it?

**A/N: Okay guys. This is the first revision. Not much, but enough. I'M GIVING YOU ALL WHAT YOU WANT OKAY? I love you guys. I'm off on my predicted timeline I gave you before but oh well. At least I'm doing it right? :**


	2. Ball & A Biscuit

It was a Saturday and just like every other day of the week I was woken up by the beeping sound of my bedside alarm clock. Groaning, I reached a hand out from under my blue comforter and pressed the button to make the sound stop. I didn't have school that day, but I still had rent that needed paying. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I reached to turn the on the lamp that sat next to my alarm clock. It was only 5:30 am, and though I was used to getting up early, I could never get used to the cold feeling of my flat's hardwood floors on my feet. My morning went just like any other morning, nothing special about it. I fed Bubbles his Fishflakes and took a fifteen-minute scolding hot shower. I dressed in a simple pair of faded jeans and black t-shirt. I would have just worn my dark green uniform apron to work, but I had accidentally left it in my employee's locker.

I had many jobs, but my favorite had to be the coffee shop I waitressed for just five blocks from my apartment. Though only worked there Saturday through Tuesday, it gave me something to look forward to. It was called Café Tesoro, and despite being a fairly nice place with quality coffee at cheap prices, it was quiet and not well known, providing me with many chances to stop and study for a bit.

Walking into my living room my gaze shifted to the clock ticking away on the wall above my television. 6:59. Crap! Less than fifteen minutes before I had to be there. Grabbing my messenger bag off the coat hook, and sliding into my simple black flats, I left my apartment, locking the door behind me.

----------

I walked into the shop ten minutes later, huffing from the run, yet triumphant for making it five minutes before time. The place, as expected, was empty as I made my way to the back to retrieve my apron and set my bag aside. Yes, it was a normal morning. Nothing out of the ord-

"Kyoya?"

I felt as if the expression on my face should have been something of shock, when seeing the man in front of my employee's locker, but something tells me by the knowing grin on his face, that it was probably something more along the lines of curiosity and annoyance. The curiosity was expected, but what he didn't know (or maybe he did) was that it was in fact his all-knowing grin that caused the wave of annoyance to wash over me in the first place. It had been three years, and still with just a look, he could both annoy me and make me want to know what he was thinking. Still, his smirk wasn't the only thing that left me feeling anxious. It was also the fact that is HAD been three years, with absolutely no form of contact at all, and then he just out of nowhere decides to show up at my part-time work place.

It was a simple question.

"Why…?" I let my voice trail off, not sure how I wanted to ask.

"I'm here to personally invite you to the 'Host Club reunion'." Kyoya began, standing, an off-white envelope in his hand. "At Tamaki's request of course. I had suggested actually mailing you the letter, but he insisted that it be hand-delivered to his darling daughter."

I felt my eyes roll, a sort of reflex for anything involving Tamaki.

Kyoya reached his hand up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, before holding out the envelope. Without a word I reached out, taking the envelope and opening it almost instantly.

As I read over the intricate script about how it had been too long since we had all been together, and a party was exactly what we needed to reconnect, I could feel a small nostalgic grin spread across my face. Despite Tamaki's stupidity, he always knew how to make me smile. My eyes scanned down to the bottom where the date and location were printed only to feel my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. Sighing, I placed the card back into the envelope and handed it back to a bewildered looking Kyoya, my smile instantly fading.

"As much as I'd like to, I won't be able to make it." I informed him. "I have an exam that morning as well as the evening, and in the afternoon I'll be here, working. It's impossible."

"Your absence will hurt Tamaki, despite the circumstances, you understand this correct?" Kyoya asked his voice very nearly monotone.

Nodding, I stepped behind him, opening my locker and putting my things inside, grabbing my dark green smock as well. Walking back towards the door, I held it open for him.

"I do. However, I can't make it. These exams aren't something I can skip. Unlike you and the rest of the host's, I'm in school on scholarship. I can't afford to take a day off."

Kyoya reached behind him, grabbing the briefcase of the bench he previously occupied, before shaking his head.

"I'll be using the back door. I have a limo waiting." Kyoya said, turning to leave.

"It was nice seeing you too, Kyoya." I blurted out, sarcasm practically dripping from my words.

Kyoya turned the ever-present smirk on his face.

"Perhaps we'll meet again." He said quietly, before turning and heading towards the back door.

Ignoring the chills that were now running lines up and down my spine, I walked back into the front of the shop, and behind the counter.

It was going to be a long day.

---------

I lounged behind the counter, watching as person after person passed by the shop. Usually I would have been aggravated that not one of them stepped in, but today it was relieving that we had no more than 5 customers this morning. I was too stressed out to begin with to deal with whiney teenagers that wanted coffee.

I stared intently at the clock hanging above the door, practically willing it to read 5:00. There was only two more minutes, and yet it still felt as if it were the longest two minutes in my life.

Once the clock struck five, I all but jumped over the top of the counter, having already cleaned up. All the other employee's shifts were shorter, but they also didn't need the money as bad as I did. Pushing the door to the back room, I walked to my locked, pulling out my bag and coat.

As I did this, something caught my eye. Lying on the ground in front me, was the off-white envelope Kyoya had tried to give to me earlier. The only difference was the small note written in the corner. Curious, I picked it up.

"Just be there." Was all it said.

------------

It was around 5:30 when I arrived home. It wouldn't have taken me that long, had I not decided to grocery shop. Setting my bags down in the kitchen, I pulled off my coat, and hung up my bag in the closet by the doorway. I moved briskly into my room to greet bubbles, before sprinkling a few Fish Flakes into his tank. After that, I proceeded into the living room, turning on the television that was already on my favorite channel. Moving from the living room and the away from the sound of The Discovery Channel, I walked behind the bar in my kitchen, putting away my new groceries, before selecting a box of dehydrated noodles. Spaghetti sounded good tonight. About thirty minutes passes as I cooked my noodles, and heated up my spaghetti sauce, and finally settled down on my black suede couch, with my dinner in my lap, my glass of water on the side-table beside me. All of this felt so normal. It was a routine. One I was usually comfortable with. That is, until I felt myself turning multiple times towards the door.

Every so often I would get a small feeling in the pit of my stomach, that possibly someone was going to show up at my door. However, no such thing happened. No such thing was going to happen. Shaking my head, I forced myself to keep my eyes glued to the television, refusing to let myself fill my head with hopes of someone ringing my doorbell.

It just wasn't going to happen.

Once finished with my dinner, I put my dishes in the dishwasher before starting it, the whir of machine somewhat calming.

After shutting the TV off, I walked into my room, pulling on a pair of old black sweats and plain white t-shirt, before crawling under the comforter on my bed. Yes, it was only about 7:30 or so, but I just couldn't stand the anxious feeling that someone was going to come to visit me. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much anyway. If someone came, they came. If not, oh well. It wasn't like I knew anyone well enough for them to want to show up at my apartment, for any reason at all. Not even the kids I tutored on Thursdays came to my house. That always took place in the library, the most logical place.

Burying my head in my pillow, the soft hum of the tank filter filling my ears, as well as the dishwasher whir, I tried to let it drown out the thoughts of my non-existent social life, as well as the thoughts of Kyoya. That bastard had me thinking about him the entire day. Whether this was intentional or not, I was.

Damn that rich bastard!

------------

I woke up in sort of a haze, not really remembering when exactly I fell asleep. I wasn't sure what time it was, nor did I really care. I didn't have work, and I had no classes for the day. They would start up again the next day, but I planned to enjoy my day off as thoroughly as possible.

This included sleeping in.

It wasn't until noon that I actually allowed myself to get up and feed Bubbles. I trudged into the bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower before stripping down. After a twenty minute shower, I finally got out, dried my hair and dressed in a simple pair of my most daring low waist jeans, extra long black tank top, navy blue cotton sweater, and my mail-ordered converse. I walked around my apartment lazily, pouring myself a bowl of cereal and sitting down in front of the television, turning it on to The Discovery Channel. I was about to take my first bite of Fruit Loops (my absolute favorite cereal), when I heard it.

Or at least I thought I heard it.

A dinging sound rang throughout my small flat, as I stared at the door, thinking I had maybe hallucinated.

My doorbell?

Setting down my bowl, I walked cautiously towards the door, not having any idea who could possibly be here to visit me. Maybe it was a package?

I reached my hand out towards the doorknob, turning it slowly, before it slammed open, nearly knocking me to the ground.

"Haruhi!" A pair of voices called happily to me in unison.

At that moment, I was sure my heart had stopped. Or at least paused and tried to hide, like I wanted to do.

Pulling me in a tight embrace, the two twins dressed in identical jeans, one in a plain black polo, the other's plain white and brown loafers. I let my arms stay limp at my sides as I always did when they hugged me, until they finally decided that letting me breathe was a good idea.

I looked up at the two, looking for some sign of age, though was disappointed. Other than a few centimeters of length to their hair, it was if they hadn't changed a bit.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What brings you here?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful for their sake.

"What is this that we hear about you not making it to the club reunion?" Kaoru asked, leaning in close to my face.

"How, dear Haruhi, do you expect us to have any fun at such an event without our favorite playthin- …Playmate there?" Hikaru added, leaning in as well.

Backing away slightly I racked my brain for some kind of excuse that would maybe get them to leave, or at the very least change the subject.

I came up with nothing. The truth would have to do.

"I'm busy the day of the party. I have exams and work to take care of. Not to mention a very hungry fish. I can't just neglect my life for a day of partying… no matter how much I miss you all." I said the last part softer than the rest.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances before shutting the wide open door behind them, and taking a seat on my couch.

The two stared intently at the television, as if the were totally immersed in the Ferret Special. It was moments like these that I remembered from the old days. The two would sit down quietly, as if the were doing nothing of importance, just staying out of the way for the time being. However, not many people noticed, but I knew what they were really doing. They were using their freaky twin telepathy to hatch some sort of plan in order to gain what they want.

Which was usually entertainment….and unfortunately, that usually involved me.

I stepped in front of the twins, turning the TV off with one hand, and placing the other on my hip.

"I can't go okay? It would only be troublesome if you tried to find some way for me to attend and more than likely, make me upset. If you want to hang out with me, just give me a call. I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding my new phone number, as you found where I lived with ease."

The twins looked at each other, probably exchanging thoughts, and then turned back to me.

"You got it Haruhi. We won't force you to go." Hikaru informed me, to my great surprise.

The two stood up, moving to either side of me, leaning down to speak into my ears.

"However, just think of how upset our Lord will be." Kaoru mentioned quietly on one side.

"Yes….how will he ever forgive you?" Hikaru added, on the other.

Standing back up straight, the two patted each of my shoulders.

"Goodbye Haruhi! Too bad you can't make it!" They said in unison, Cheshire cat grinning at me.

And then they were gone.

Sighing, I flopped down on my couch, staring at the open envelope on my coffee table with that small writing in the corner.

"Heh…just be there?"

Like it was that easy.

_________________

TST- Wellll. I'm going to apologize and gravel and beg for your forgiveness, for putting this up so late!! I know I said it would only be a matter of days, but unfortunately I have been uninspired. ALAS! Writing this, I am currently sitting in this heck my high school likes to call, "Saturday Academy". It's basically kids who go to school on Saturday morning to make up the time they missed when they were out sick, or skipping class or something.

So, instead of doing the work I need to make up for my first period on the computer, I decided that writing this chapter would be much more fun. : ) I hope you enjoyed it, and I shall be writing again soon.

I very much appreciate all the alerts and fav's I've been getting just with the prologue, but I HOPE you all will be kind enough to leave some love in the form of a review. : )

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!

Au Revoir!


	3. Conquest

It had been exactly four days since Kyoya's visit, and exactly three days since the visit from the Twins. On day six I was completely restless, expecting a visit from Tamaki himself, however no such visit occurred. Nor did it on the three following days. However, on Friday, something interesting did in fact happen. Something unexpected and completely out of the ordinary.

I was sitting in the back of the classroom of my philosophy class, my hands moving swiftly across the keyboard of the laptop I had received from my Father the year I moved out. It wasn't anything special, but it got the job done, and hardly ever gave me any problems. In this class alone, in this one semester, I had taken more notes than I had ever throughout my entire high school career. Or not. It could have just been the ever-present finger cramps that represented the forthcoming carpal tunnel from too much typing.

As my index finger tapped the final period from the notes I was typing, a satisfied sigh slipped from my lips, as they curved into a triumphant smile. I was the first one done, as always, and the first one able to leave the class. It wasn't always that we were able to leave once the notes were done. It was only the days that the professor wasn't there to teach. Which happened more than I would have liked.

Packing away my laptop and other books, I moved silently down the steps of the classroom, and out the door. At this point, I would have usually gone straight to my flat to study the notes just taken over a bowl of ramen, or sit patiently watch the evening news.

However, I had not calculated my abduction into the night's events.

A strong hand grasped my forearm as I shut the classroom door behind me, causing me to gasp slightly, startled. I lifted my book bag into the air, ready to strike, before seeing that my

Violator was in fact a rather amused looking Kyoya.

I let my bag fly into his stomach anyway. He'd be all right, and I'd feel better about being startled.

Shocked, Kyoya grasped at the brick heavy bag, probably not hurting any more than he was before I chucked my bag at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, disbelief heavy on his words.

"Why did you grab me? This is big dangerous city Sempai. You can't just go around grabbing girl's arms and not expect to be mistaken for a violator of some sort. You're intelligent; you should know this." I informed him, forcing back a chuckle as I took my bag from his hands.

"Is there something you needed from me?" I asked, before he had a chance to respond to my rather smart-ass- like comment.

"I need you to go to the reunion." He told me, pushing his glasses further on the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you were done discussing the matter with the note you left on my invitation. 'Just be there.' was it?" I scoffed.

"There has been a certain turn of events that now absolutely requires your attendance."

"And what turn would that be? It must be damn important for you to request of me to miss my exams, and skip out on my job." I crossed my arms.

"I am no longer able to attend. Unfortunately, my attention is needed elsewhere. I do not have a choice on the matter."

I felt as if I should have just let him have it, for acting as if his matters were so much more important than mine, that he would be able to skip out on the reunion, but mine were menial and did not absolutely call for my attendance. In high school I would have taken it, and absolutely gone to whatever it was he was calling my attention to. But that was back when I was in debt. I was no longer under his control, and he could no longer treat me as if I were below him.

Yes, I wanted to tell him all of that, and if given the opportunity, more. But I could not bring myself to do so. Ootori Kyoya was not smirking. His face was stoic, yet his eyes showed stress and discomfort, with absolutely no glimmer of amusement left in them.

So, instead of calling him out on his hypocrisy, I grabbed his arm, leading him towards the front of the building.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice demanding.

"I'm taking you somewhere that we can talk, because obviously something is going on." I said matter-of-factly. Surprised by my own straightforwardness, I kept moving swiftly without loosening my grasp on his arm, all the way out the front doors and even a little ways down the sidewalk towards my destination. Eventually I let go once I knew he would continue following me, though he did so in silence.

Soon, we arrived at the front of my brick apartment building. Punching in the key code at the front door, I motioned for a wary looking Kyoya to follow me inside. Stopping only briefly on the way in to grab my mail, we made our way up the stairs and to my door. Unlocking it, I walked in, leaving the door open for Kyoya to follow.

"This is…where you live?" He asked, giving my small apartment a once over.

"Yes it is. It's no mansion, but it's home to me now and surprisingly enough, I love it here." I said, a small smile spreading across my lips, though it was more to myself then at Kyoya.

"You can have a seat. I'll make some tea." I told him, pointing to the couch. I had a feeling this conversation would be one in need of comfortable seating.

Kyoya sat motionless on my suede couch as I prepared the tea, and only did he move when I brought it over, and took my place next to him. Taking a sip, I felt the hot liquid wash down my throat, warming my insides. Kyoya did the same.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is that is so important that you have to miss this reunion of ours?" I asked, setting my cup and saucer aside.

"Unfortunately I have been arranged to marry a woman I have not met, in order to merge another very large corporation with my own families. I have not refused or made a fuss about my discouragement, so that the merging may proceed without trouble. After all, the wellbeing of the company is what matters most." He told me, eyes closed, before taking another sip from his teacup.

Tucking a piece of hair behind my left ear, I thought this situation over. Yes, it was quite shocking that something like this had actually became a reality, though the idea of an arranged marriage within the Ootori family was not a surprise at all, with the old fashioned customs they had retained.

"So I take it the wedding date is the day of the reunion?" I asked.

"Correct."

"And nobody else knows of it?"

"Yes."

"So why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well, besides the fact that you dragged me half way across the city and brought me to your apartment in hopes of figuring out what could be more important than your own plans, I figured the least I could do was inform you of my situation. Hoping maybe it would convince you to attend the reunion after all."

Had he read my mind? That bastard!

"I see. Well though your situation is in fact an unfortunate one, I still am not able to attend. The circumstances for me have not changed. All I can do is wish you the best, and send my regards to Tamaki and the others. I can't go. It's as simple as that."

Kyoya crossed his leg over the other while sipping the remains of his tea.

I willed myself to stay still, knowing that if he saw me fidget as I so longed to do, it would come to his attention that even for the briefest moment, I almost considered rescheduling the exams with my professors, and taking the day off, in order to help out my friend. That's what he was right?

I stared at Kyoya as we sat in silence, his gaze never leaving mine. It was intimidating to say the least. His dark eyes staring into mine. I felt like he was picking apart my brain, racking it for information that could possibly lead him to some kind of weakness that would make me change my mind.

NO! I wouldn't allow him to do that. I couldn't. I had a life now, and I wasn't going to let him think he could still control me like he did in high school. I wouldn't allow it.

Standing, I picked up my teacup, bringing it to my lips as I chugged the last remaining bits of it. Bringing it to the kitchen, I set it in the sink to be washed later. Nearly marching over to the couch, I sat back down, my arms across my chest.

"You'll find no way to change my decision Kyoya. I can promise you that." I informed him, absolutely sure of myself.

Kyoya didn't say anything. Instead, he stood, following my footsteps into the kitchen, and placing his own cup and saucer into the sink. Without a word, he walked over to the door, and slid on his black Italian leather dress shoes, before opening the door and stepping outside the doorframe. Before shutting the door, his blank expression erupted into a very familiar smirk as he said his last few departing words:

"Funny. I never took you as someone who would break a promise."

-------------------

3 am.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I shifted my gaze back to the ceiling from the clock on my bedside table.

'Funny. I never took you as someone who would break a promise.'

Was he serious? Was I CRAZY? Why was I letting him get to me? Had he really seen into my mind? Had he really found my weakness? There was no way I was letting that rich demon bastard into my head.

Still….

I couldn't help but feel the slightest inkling of sympathy for him. He was getting married despite his unwillingness to do so.

And yet, it was still just an inkling. He was doing it for his company. It's not like he couldn't say no. The profit in this marriage must have been something else for him to agree to it.

Sighing, I pulled the blankets up to my chin, attempting sleep for the millionth time. I tried to convince myself that by being awake any longer, would only prove that Kyoya had gotten into my head, and that if I was going to be that weak as to let one little measly statement keep me awake when I so desperately needed to be asleep, then I should just give up, and go to the reunion, despite what my priorities might be.

But that would be the same as saying my priorities weren't really important. And that having fun, and being with my friends was more important. That seeing the people who helped me through the hell that high school could have been were what mattered most… that having fun, and seeing the faces of the people I missed more and more every day was what would be the best….

This was going to be harder than I had hoped for.

------------------------

**--- A/N--**

**Song of the chapter: Conquest – The White Stripes (duh)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Not the music, not the characters, NADA. Just the storyline. : )**

**I'm sorry for the uberrr long period of time in-between each updates. I know my updating is erratic, and irritating to the max, but I WILL reiterate that this isn't my main priority. 100 Days is. READ IT. But yea. **

**Anyway, I just want to thank you all for waiting so patiently for each new chapter, and that I'm glad to have gotten so many awesome responses to it. I really REALLY love all of the people who reviewed, as well as those who just favorited or alerted. Or both. But still, I would like your feedback. So if you're a mysterious lurker, or someone who likes to alert and favorite, let me hear from you! Even if it's anonymous. Leave me some lurveee. : )**

**I'll be back soon (I hope) with another chapter. **

**Au Revoir! **

**---- Tom**


	4. The Denial Twist

**Disclaimer—I don't own OHSHC DUH! Oh…Or the White Stripes stuff! : ) Though I love both things. :D**

----------

I sat through my classes, unable to retain any information. I knew that I would pay for my inattentiveness later and that thought annoyed me. I _**needed**_ to pay attention. I _**needed **_this information. And yet…

The only thing on my mind was how guilty I was. I wanted to go to the reunion, and I wanted to be able to help Kyoya out, but I didn't have that option! I had school. Everything I had worked for this semester rested on the grades I made on these exams. The only other choice I had, if I decided to go, was to take off work.

But I knew better. I knew I couldn't do that. If I did, I would be risking being late on my rent, IF I had enough money to pay it in full in the first place. If I did take work off, I would have to take a double shift at work. And God knew I didn't have time for that. I already worked had a subjective second job, and had studying to worry about. I didn't need another shift at my part time. Even though I had been known to put off the "invincible" vibe, I was very much breakable. And with that much pressure, I knew I would crack.

Why were things so damn complicated?!

Sighing, I looked up at the clock from the desk I was occupying, in my criminal justice class. Of course it was just another two minutes left before the lecture was over, but it felt much longer than that….heh. It's not like I was waiting for anything specific anyway. What was another two minutes? This is where I should want to be. School. Learning. It was what I was familiar with. It was comfortable.

Still, once the bell rang signaling the end of class, I was the first one out the door. Though this wasn't unusual seeing as my schedule was usually packed tight, what I ran into was.

For the second time in two days, I ran into an unidentified man. The only difference was that this time, he was bearing an envelope. Without question (which was very unlike me) I took it from him and opened it, only to have it reveal a lunch invitation for noon…

From Kyoya.

I stared blinking at the envelope not quite sure of what to do with it. Usually I grabbed something quick from a fast-food place and ate it on the way to the next class. Granted, I always got there and hour early, but a little extra study time never hurt anyone!

I looked at my watch, reading 11:50. If I wanted to go, I had ten minutes to get there.

"I'm going to regret this…" I mumbled, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I cut through the crowd of people without stopping as I ran towards my destination. When I arrived I would be hot and out of breath, but at least I would be on time.

I came to a stop at the over-the-top restaurant called Masa, my hair a mess and my breathing in short huffs. Walking up to the concierge, it was if he'd recognized me, as he started to lead me to a table almost instantly.

"Right this way Miss Fujioka." He mumbled, an all-too-pleasant smile on his face. Nodding my head once, I followed quickly behind him as he directed me to a completely deserted area of empty tables…except one.

Kyoya, of course, sat in the center table, his eyes moving over a menu he held in front of him. I moved a little slower then, trying to fully catch my breath. Finally, when reaching the table, Kyoya stood as the waiter pulled my chair for me, pushing me back in as I sat.

"So you received my invitation." He said, face blank.

"It would seem so."

Kyoya reached a hand out, motioning for me to have a drink of the expensive looking red wine that sat on the table before me. I instead grabbed the glass with probably equally expensive water, trying my best not to chug it. After setting the glass down I looked back at the staring Kyoya, but something seemed different. His cool and collected composure seemed somewhat…. disturbed.

Picking my glass back up, I finished what remained in the bulbous crystal glass, before setting it back down for the last time. I eyed Kyoya intently, his gaze just as intense on me. Leaning back in my chair, I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for him to break the silence…

I couldn't wait long.

"Was there a reason you asked me here?" I blurted out, trying to hide my irritation at his silence.

"I have a somewhat difficult favor to ask of you. I'll understand if you refuse, but it may help make up for you not going to the reunion." He replied, his expression troubled.

I urged him to go on.

"…My fiancé; she's very strong willed. She doesn't like being told what do, or who to be with. She rarely listens to anyone, and doesn't realize the most obvious things. One of the major things being how beautiful she is. Anyway, given her character, you can probably guess how opposed she is to the idea of an arranged marriage. Due to this, she refuses to have any part in the wedding planning."***

"So…what are you asking me to do?"

"Well, seeing as she is a lot like you*, I can only assume your tastes are the same in decoration and such. What I'm asking is if you would be so kind as to help me plan our wedding. I know she's bitter now, but if the wedding is anything to her liking, then it may help ease the tension a bit." He finished.

Now, I wanted to say no. I wanted to explain to him once more, how I wouldn't have the leisure time to do so. I _**wanted**_ to get up, and walk away before he asked me anything else I would be so inclined to refuse.

But I stayed…

…And I said yes.

My yes must have been the reason for what looked like one of his biggest problems being lifted from his shoulders, because his natural cool expression returned almost instantly as he signaled for the waiter.

After asking me, he ordered for the both of us in a language I couldn't understand even a little.

For a few minutes after our order was placed, we sat in silence, our eyes locked in a quiet battle. I picked through my mind over ways to break the silence; however much to my surprise he broke it first.

"Let's talk about colors."

--

So, over my hour lunch, we discussed themes of the wedding. Of course everything I told him ended up minimalist, and probably the opposite of what his rich extravagant fiancée would ever want. Every now and then, I would stop the decision-making and tell him this wasn't that great of an idea. Still, he'd hold his hand up to stop me and say it was perfectly fine, if not better.*

Somewhere inside me I started learning to enjoy myself. I was creating the dream wedding I would never have, for someone else. Granted, they might not enjoy it, but if I received the so-called "special invitation"* to his wedding, I would love it, the few minutes I could be there before work anyway.

I told him how the colors should emphasize beauty and good feeling. I told him red and white, or blue and purple would be suitable. He chose midnight blue and lavender.

By the end of the hour we'd chosen colors, food (we'd gone with crab, my favorite, and Kobe beef; his.) as well as the caterer and the very expensive baker, though not the actual cake itself; he'd not brought the cake catalogue with him.

At the end of the hour, my stomach full of food that possibly cost more than my whole apartment, I stood and thanked him for treating me.

"Are we going to meet again to discuss other things, or is that all you needed me for?" I asked, adjusting my shirt.

"Of course we'll meet again. There are other things to go over. What cake, what to do for music, as well decorations and the venue itself." He informed me, checking each thing off his fingers.

Sighing I nodded. "Gotcha. When?"

"I have an engagement with a business partner tomorrow, so how about the day after around five?"

I shook my head. "I won't be available until around seven."

He nodded. "I'll send a car."

"Perfect."

Nodding once more, Kyoya shook my hand and I was off. I had plans at 7pm with Kyoya, yet still I wondered. What the _**hell**_ had compelled me to lie and say I had plans before then? Why was my face hot and my hand tingling from a simple handshake? It must have been that food…. My stomach wasn't used to wealth as it once had been.

**TST- Hello hello! I think this is where I gravel to no end for the forgiveness of my readers for taking so long. Also, do you take offense to being called "My readers"? It sorta makes me feel like…like…. A READER RANCHER!**

**But I LOVE YOU all anyway, my little reading sheep. : D Anyway, sorry for the lateness of this, and the shortness, and lalalalalalal. Yea. Enjoy the chapter as the plot unfoldssss. I wonder if any of you can guess my little plot twisty secret? Hmm? Hugs and a oneshot of your choice to whoever can. Tell me in review form please dearies!!!!**

**Oh! And for a little look into the chapters behind the scenes, and story secrets, you should LISTEN to the songs I'm using as inspiration!! It's the chapter titles. : )**

**--TOM!**


	5. Author's Note (Updated 218

Hello lovelies.

It's been…geez. Years.

I've been getting hits and reviews on this story recently and it's sparked a bit of nostalgia in me. So, I'm happy to announce that I will be continuing this story with a few changes.

Before I write and upload a new chapter, I'm going to go back and revise all of the previous chapters. As of right now, there won't be any major changes, at least not to the plot, but I still would ask that you go back and read them. I suppose you don't HAVE to, but I think it'd be a good idea.

I plan to have the revision done this week, and then next week the new chapter will go up. School and work keep me pretty busy, but I'll see if I can't upload a new chapter ever 1-2 weeks, barring finals week, which I'll let you know about in advance in the form of an A/N.

Thank you everyone for favoriting/alerting/reviewing. I'm excited to be back and I hope you like what I have in store. (:

ps: I'm going to take this chapter down and re-upload it overtime I get a revision up so you guys get an alert. I think I'm allowed to do that. haha. i hope. OKAYBYE.

-Tst

UPDATES:

2/18/13: Prologue Revision uploaded.


End file.
